


Meadery Mismanagement

by BelaCinderella



Series: Slutty in Skyrim [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alcohol, Cunnilingus, F/M, Mallus christens the new Blackbriar Meadery, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Fingering, sex in the workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelaCinderella/pseuds/BelaCinderella
Summary: Mallus rewards the Dragonborn for a job well done in "Dampened Spirits"Dragonborn is a female Imperial but otherwise not described.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Mallus Maccius
Series: Slutty in Skyrim [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886182
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Meadery Mismanagement

**Author's Note:**

> Sabine is my Imperial OC, but Skyrim, its characters, and all concepts therein belong to Bethesda Studios.
> 
> Un-beta'd, all mistakes are mine.

Sabine emerged from that disgusting skeever cave into the Honningbrew brewery cursing.

“Fuck Maven, fuck Mallus, fuck Sabjorn, fuck that weird ass fucking freak down there and his fucking skeever army,” she climbed the ladder to the second story, looking for the vat she was supposed to poison, kicking a few rungs out of spite, “fuck this stupid ass job, and fuck the Thieves’ Guild.” 

Getting to the top she paused to catch her breath and wiped a few lingering cobwebs off her face and hair. Seeing the vat, she carefully lifted the lid and poured the poison in, watching the dark liquid diffuse into the amber one. She grimaced, knowing the poison’s capabilities, and climbed back down the ladder. Composing herself before the door way, she opened it up and walked back into the main room. 

Sabjorn turned to her, “well? Is the job finished?” 

She nodded and opened her mouth to speak but he held up a hand, watching the door. Sabine frowned but the door swung open and in walked Commander Caius, leader of the Whiterun guard. Sabine had had a brush with him once before, when she was less skilled at lockpicking. She turned away, obscuring her face with her Guild hood. 

“Well, Sabjorn, I trust you’ve finally gotten your pest problem under control,” Caius said, walking up the bar and sniffing dismissively. 

“I have, sir, that’s why I invited you here,” Sabjorn said, looking at Sabine and twisting his bar towel in his hands. 

“Then let’s try some of that new brew you spoke so highly of. I hear you’re trying to give Maven a run for her money.” 

Sabjorn coughed nervously, “of course, sir, let me go pull some fresh for you.” He grabbed a few empty bottles and went into the next room. 

Caius finally noticed Sabine in the corner and stared at her for moment before speaking, “do I know you?” 

Sabine turned to him and smiled, “I don’t think so, sir, I’m just here to try the famous Honningbrew mead I’ve heard so much about. I didn’t realize Sabjorn was doing a private tasting for the captain of the Whiterun guard or I wouldn’t have barged in.” 

Caius looked at her and she could see him weighing her honesty behind his eyes, but before he could make a judgment call, Sabjorn came back into the room. 

“Here we are. A bottle of my new Honningbrew Reserve for the captain and several more to take back to the barracks, as a thank you for the hard work you do,” Sabjorn said, pouring some of the alcohol into a clean goblet. “Help yourself. I think you'll find it quite pleasing to your palate." 

Caius laughed as he picked up the cup, "Oh come now, this is mead, not some wine to be sipped and savored." He brought the goblet to his lips and took a drink, swirling it around his mouth to taste every spice and flavor Sabjorn and Sabine had so carefully mixed in. As it slipped down his throat Sabine watched his lips curl into a grimace and his eyes begin to water. “By the Eight?! What... what's in this?" he spluttered. 

Sabjorn looked frantically at him, then to Sabine, "I... I don't know. What's wrong?" Sabine shrugged furtively at him, giving him a confused look. 

"You assured me this place was clean! I'll see,” Caius coughed as his drew his sword, “see to it that you remain in irons for the rest of your days!" He motioned for Sabjorn to come out from behind the bar, the guards behind him drawing their weapons as well. 

"No, please! I don't understand,” Sabjorn was cut off by the guards flanking him giving him a quick push towards the door. Sabine saw movement out of the corner of her eye and noticed Mallus had silently appeared behind the bar, having let himself in the back door during all the commotion. He watched Sabjorn being led away and turned to give Sabine a small, wicked smile. 

"You!” Caius barked, making Sabine jump, “you're in charge here until I can sort this all out." 

"It will be my pleasure," Mallus said to him, watching the door close behind the whole miserable party. 

Mallus turned to Sabine, smiling, “well, I don’t think that could’ve gone any better.” 

Sabine smiled tightly at him, thinking about the little journal in her pack that described the skeevers as a legion. 

“Is there anything else you need before you go back to Riften?” Mallus asked. 

“Sabjorn’s records and correspondences,” Sabine said, “I need to find out who was financing this place.” 

“Trying to find his partner?” Mallus mused, “Well try his office upstairs, he keeps most of his stuff up there.” 

Sabine turned and walked back into the brewery, climbing the ladder again. After picking a few locks, she returned to the main room with several papers, more questions, and a particularly pretty decanter. 

“Would you like to partake in some of Sabjorn’s non-poisoned mead,” Mallus asked, chuckling, “to celebrate our success?” 

Sabine dropped her bag on the end of the counter, “you mean my success. I did all the work.” 

Mallus pulled a comically sad face, “I did work too. If it wasn’t for me, Sabjorn wouldn’t have been cajoled into the idea of hiring you.” 

“I almost wish you hadn’t,” Sabine said, coming around the bar to stand by Mallus and pulling off her hood. 

“Why do you say that?” Mallus asked, smiling at her as he poured them two mugs of mead. He handed her a mug and leaned on the opposite counter. 

“There was this insane alchemist living in the skeever cave underneath the meadery!” Sabine said, taking a sip of the cold mead, “his journal discussed how he wanted to make a skeever army to attack Whiterun or something. I mean imagine living down in that cave and having no one notice.” 

“That is wild,” Mallus deadpanned. 

“Wait,” Sabine said, looking closely at Mallus, “you knew!” 

Mallus shrugged, smiling, “I didn’t want to scare you off. I knew you could handle him.” 

“Yes I could, but I would’ve appreciated some forewarning. How underhanded,” Sabine sniffed, taking another sip of the mead. The liquid was the color of late afternoon sunlight and tasted like wildflowers and citrus. She hummed into her mug, enjoy the tingle in her head 

“You look like you could handle just about anybody,” Mallus purred, leaning forward and watching Sabine. 

Sabine raised her eyebrows at his change in tone, “Most likely.” He grinned and she realized there was something more to his words than what he had said, “what are you asking, Mallus?” 

He stepped forward, invading her space and leaning down towards her ear, “Why don’t you let me manhandle you right over this bar,” Mallus paused, pulling back to watch her reaction, “as a thank you for all your hard work today.” He placed a hand lightly on her hip, tapping his fingers lightly on her leather pants. 

Sabine sipped her mead, considering his proposal. He was fairly handsome with a wonderfully deep voice and he was looking at her like he could see right through her armor. The tingling in her head moved to her fingers and down her abdomen, settling in her loins, and she smiled. 

“Well I did do such a good job after all, I think I’m owed a little payment from you,” she said, shifting her stance to open her legs up and setting her mug down. Mallus moved to slide a thigh gently between hers, his hips settling lightly against hers. 

“With Sabjorn gone, Maven will put me in charge here,” Mallus said, taking Sabine’s jaw in his hand and tilting her face up to his, kissing her briefly, “I think I should owe you a great deal.” 

“Then get to it, handsome.” 

He groaned and kissed her again, his hand gripping her face firmly, the other reaching up to start undoing the buckles on her armor. She reached up and tangled her hands in his black hair, massaging her knuckles into his scalp absently as he kissed her. 

After a few breathless moments, he pulled back, releasing her to grab the belt of chest pouches on her armor and toss it over the counter and tugging her chest armor open. She wore a soft cotton shirt underneath and he rolled his eyes, tugging it up from where she’d tucked it into her pants. He pulled up over her chest, bunching it up by her throat to reveal her breast band. 

“By the Nine, woman, how many layers do you have on?” Mallus growled. 

“Sorry I didn’t dress with the intention to have sex,” Sabine huffed, reaching behind her back and undoing the ties keeping the garment in place, tugging it off, “we can’t all be doing easy bartending work.” 

Mallus scoffed, taking the band and tossing it on the counter with her other items, “easy.” 

Mallus leaned back to look at Sabine’s exposed chest, running his thumbs over her nipples, tightening in the cool air of the meadery, “Gods, maybe you should dress for easier access, it should be a crime to keep these hidden.” 

Mallus leaned down, taking a nipple into his mouth and running his tongue lightly over it, rubbing Sabine’s other nipple with his thumb. He kept the pressure feather light, swirling his tongue around her firm bud before pressing kisses around it. Sabine threaded her hands back into his hair, twisting his black locks gently around her fingers. Scraping his teeth along the underside of her breast he switched sides, sucking lightly on her other nipple, tongue barely pressing down on it. 

Sabine could feel herself getting wet. His ministrations were tantalizing but just not enough, teasing her to frustration. 

“Mallus, come on,” she hissed, tugging a little on his dark hair, “this is nice, but-” 

He chuckled against her sternum, “patience, woman. I’ll give you what you want.” He kissed down her stomach, kneeling in front of her to reach her belly button. Reaching the hem of her pants, he stopped to undo them, looking up at her and smiling wickedly. 

Undoing her belt buckle, Mallus tugged her pants down to the tops of her boots, pushing her legs apart as far as the leather would allow. He slid a finger through her folds, feeling how slick she was. 

“Wet already? And here I thought you were all business,” he said saccharinely, smiling as Sabine gasped when he brushed his finger over her clit. “Lean back,” he said, pulling her hips towards his face. 

Sabine leaned back, laying her forearms on the counter to support her weight and tipped her head back as Mallus kissed along her hipbone towards her core. She could feel his hot breath washing over her and she knew he was hovering just in front of her, teasing her. 

“Mallus, please,” she said, her voice loud in the quiet shop, nothing else in her ears but her breathing. 

“Alright, princess,” he chuckled and slid his tongue along her slit and tonguing idly around her clit. His hands gripped the back of her thigh as he slid his tongue back into her, pushing and probing for the spots that made her gasp. He slid his hands around to Sabine’s front, pulling apart her lips to suck her clit into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and making her back arch, her breathy pants echoing around the bar. 

As her gasping got more breathy, he pulled back and growled, “look at me.” 

Sabine opened her eyes and brought her chin to her chest, looking past the swells of her breasts and the soft plane of her stomach to where Mallus knelt, bottom half of his face obscured under her mound of dark curls. She bit her lip as she looked at him, the erotic tableau before her almost too much for her to handle. Mallus stared back at her, his pupils wide, and the surrounding black eye makeup made his eyes look almost fully black, like a man from beyond Tamriel. If she left herself imagine Sabine could almost believe he was the human form of a Daedric prince. He held her gaze as he slid two fingers into her, the intensity in his eyes make her shiver and gasp. He started to pump inside her, curling his fingers to rub against her sensitive spot, pulling her gently towards him as his mouth went to work on her clit. He kissed her clit, pulling it into his mouth and massaging his tongue against it in time with his fingers inside her. 

Mallus kept watching her as he worked, her eyes never leaving his even as she could feel the pleasure building in her abdomen. Sabine’s gasps and moans had gotten louder, her eyebrows knitting together from her effort to maintain eye contact with him. He sped up his pace and she squealed, her pussy starting to tighten around his fingers. She could feel his lips smirk against her and Sabine wanted to say something rude but then he slid a third finger into her and sucked extra hard on her clit, humming against her and she came undone, her hips bucking into his face as her abs and pussy clenched and spasmed. He chuckled, the vibrations against her sensitive clit making her whine, finally dropping her head back to catch her breath. 

Mallus pulled his hand free from her clutching warmth and slid it into his mouth, standing to clean his fingers lazily. He slid his other hand up her stomach to one of her breasts, idly tugging and rolling a nipple between his fingers as her chest rose and fell with her breathing. 

Once his hand was clean, he grabbed both her ass cheeks, pulling her hips into his, letting her feel his hard length through his soft cotton pants. “Now, time for my reward for a job well done, hmm?” he purred, leaning down to kiss above her breasts. 

Sabine chuckled softly, “how do you want me?” 

Mallus moaned, nipping into the skin on her chest, “turn around.” 

She did as he asked, turning around and pushing her ass into his hips, letting the bulge in his pants nestle between her cheeks, slowly rocking into him to tease him like he had earlier. 

“By the Nine, woman, what an ass,” Mallus said, giving her a slap, “are all the lady thieves built like this?” 

“Only the good ones,” Sabine cooed, looking over her should at him, “come on, I thought you wanted to ‘manhandle me right over this bar.’” She arched her back, pushing herself against him a little more. 

Mallus quickly undid his belt and tugged his pants down enough to free his cock. Grabbing her hips tightly, he slid his length through her folds, still soaked from when she had cum earlier. 

Sabine whined as she felt his soft, slick skin gliding against her clit and entrance, “enough teasing, Mallus.” He eased the head of his dick into her slowly, allowing her to stretch around him, before pushing in, Sabine taking him smoothly. 

He leaned onto her back as he paused for a moment. “I’ve wanted to do this since you came up to me in the tavern,” he said into her ear, “I wanted you that night, but then you came over to me and started talking about Maven.” 

“What a mood killer,” Sabine said, squeezing down around Mallus, making him grunt, “but she’s not here now.” 

“And thank the Gods for it,” Mallus said, straightening up. He began to pump his hips into her, shallow thrusts at first, but Sabine stood on her tip toes and pushed back into him roughly. 

“I’m not made of glass, Mallus, fuck me properly,” Sabine growled. 

“Of course, princess,” Mallus said, snapping her hips into her, making her squeal. 

“Yes! Yes,” Sabine said between thrusts, dropping her chest onto the bar counter, palms flat by her sides, “just. Like. That.” 

The worn wood of the bar was rippled and pitted, but slippery due to the finish and Sabine’s nipples were massaged roughly by the texture of the wood as Mallus made her whole body jerk with each thrust, his fingers bruising her each time he tugged her back to meet him, hips slapping into each other loudly in the still air of the meadery. She could feel another orgasm building inside her, her whole body tingling with how Mallus was fucking her. Mallus reached a hand down to grab one of her ass cheeks, nails biting into her soft flesh, before giving her another stinging slap, making her moan. 

“You like it a little rough?” Mallus growled at her and Sabine nodded. He spanked her more harshly in the same spot, the pain making her gasp and tighten around him. He laughed and leaned down onto her back, speaking into her ear again, “are you close?” 

Sabine could feel the knot in her stomach fluttering, aching to release and she nodded. 

Mallus reached a hand around her hips, clever fingers quickly finding her swollen clit and rubbing it harshly, quick little circles matching his pace inside her. He leaned forward, resting his weight on Sabine’s back to keep her in place as he rutted into her, thrusts shallower but just as fast, and slid his other hand around her throat. He began to squeeze, his long fingers digging into the sides of her throat, making her head tingle, and Sabine could do nothing but lay there and let Mallus take her. 

Just as her vision started to fuzz at the corners and her brain felt like it was humming, the tension in Sabine’s core burst and she came, pussy clamping down on Mallus, gushing liquid onto him, and her moans came out loud and muffled into the bar top. The lack of blood to her brain made her feel like she was floating as she came down, Mallus’s fingers relaxing, his hand now just resting against her throat. 

His other hand left her sensitive clit and grabbed her hip. “That’s my girl, that’s my good girl,” Mallus said quickly and rested his head on her shoulder as he came, his shallow thrusts becoming choppy as he emptied himself inside her, her walls stills trembling around his cock in her aftershocks. His panting moans were muffled by her leather cuirass and she heard him curse quietly. 

Mallus stilled, removing his hand from her throat to place it on the counter, relieving some of his weight. He placed a kiss on her neck and dropped his head down between her shoulders, “that was incredible. This is the best day I’ve ever had in the meadery.” 

Sabine huffed, laying her head down on the cool wood of the bar, “have you had better days outside of it?” 

She felt him laugh silently against her back and he massaged soft circles into her hip as he replied, “no, but it’s important that today happened in the meadery.” Mallus straightened up, running his hand down her spine. Bracing his hands against her, he stepped back, slipping out of her with a groan, and Sabine felt a rush of cum sliding out after him, their combined juices oozing onto her thighs. 

Sabine pushed herself upright, turning around to rest her back against the counter and watched Mallus grabbing a rag to wipe himself off with before tossing it to her. She caught it and wiped up the mess that was slowly dripping out of her, wincing at the rough cloth as it pulled across her sensitive folds. 

“Was that reward enough for the job?” Mallus asked, grinning as he buckled his pants back around his hips. 

Readjusting her pants, Sabine cleared her throat, “I’ve never had someone do that before.” 

“What? Choke you?” asked Mallus, his eyes widening in surprise before a self-satisfied grin spread across his face, “and did you enjoy it?” He leaned back on the counter, watching her face. 

“It was very nice,” Sabine said, tucking her shirt back into her pants and buckling her armor to avoid looking at him, “I couldn’t feel my toes when I came.” 

Mallus chuckled and grabbed her little belt of pouches from the counter and handed it to her, “glad I could help you experience something new.” 

Sabine blushed as she buckled the belt around her chest and turned to see her breast band lying forgotten on the countertop. She let out a frustrated sigh, “I knew I forgot something.” Before she could grab it, Mallus picked it up, letting it dangle in his hands. 

“I wasn’t kidding about dressing for better access,” he said, smiling suggestively, “when you come back in the future, I’m more than willing to offer my services as a fence and a purveyor of exotic experiences.” He winked at her and folded her breast band into her hands. 

Sabine rolled her eyes, “I will keep that in mind.” She turned to grab her bag and started heading for the door. 

“By the way, if you see Maven, let her know I have things well in hand down here. I’ll even change the sign today,” Mallus said as she opened the door. 

“I will. Goodbye, Mallus,” Sabine said, the door closing behind her. She walked to her horse and climbed into the saddle, hissing as she settled her weight onto her groin, everything still tender. It was going to be a long ride back to Riften.

**Author's Note:**

> Likes and comments always appreciated.
> 
> Tumblr: dilfenthusiast.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: @bela_cinderella


End file.
